Monsters - The Originals (Kolvina)
by Mystique1250
Summary: Risen from the dead again, Kol Mikaelson travels to New Orleans to take revenge on his brother Klaus. Arriving in town, he meets young Davina Claire and satisfies his thirst for blood, which is even stronger than usual, with her blood and then leaves her wounded on the street. Had he known, however, that this encounter would change his whole life, he would have acted differently.
1. Chapter 1

Davina Claire cast a longing look out of the window of St. Annes Church, where she almost lived in the attic. The day had already come to an end and the sun was setting behind the roofs of the city, but a street band continued to play the jazz music typical of New Orleans. Everything seemed completely peaceful and so the longing of the young brunettes began to grow.

Although she understood that her foster father, Marcel Gerard, only wanted the best for her and to protect her, she missed going outside. The attic where she lived began to feel more and more like a prison. And when she looked outside, she didn't see the dangers he had warned her about, just interesting people who would like to get to know each other better. She was also a good witch to defend herself and had done so all her life. This fact seemed to have forgotten Marcel.

But although she knew that the man only wanted the best for her, every now and then, when he was away, she played with the idea of breaking out. He wouldn't notice it anyway with the problems he has himself at the moment. She could just sneak away on one of those nights when he would be with 'the old ones' and enjoy the evening in the city. She could return before he would return and the vampire would never know about it.

The more she thought about it, the more this possibility burned into her head. Quickly she stepped away from the window in the hope that she would get other thoughts.

She let herself fall on her bed, but her thoughts didn't get rid of that for a long time. Quite the opposite. She only felt more imprisoned. So she rose up again and took a few steps towards the door. One more step and she could leave the room. But would that also be the right decision?

Although she knew it would probably diminish Marcel's confidence in her, a soft voice shouted to her that she should dare. After all, she couldn't spend her whole life in this little room.

Her hand landed on the door handle within a few seconds and she couldn't help but bump it open. Her heart began to beat faster as she hurried through the hallway. After a few seconds she felt intoxicating and climbed down the stairs until she reached the main room of the church.

For a few seconds she hesitantly stopped, but then she went on until she arrived at the church door. She pushed it open and then stepped out onto the street. The evening air was fortunately unusually warm as Davina wore a white dress. Her brown hair fell open over her shoulders and was slightly whirled as a draught gently swept over her. The young witch instinctively took a deep breath and then looked around the street.

A dark-skinned woman who could instantly identify her as a witch led a group of tourists through the streets of the French Quarter where the young Claire witch had lived since birth. A shallow smile crept onto her lips as she wandered her gaze across all the colorful shops and different people. Suddenly she felt like a part of the quarter again and no longer like an undesirable one.

Light-footed, she strolled through the streets of the city, forgetting for the first time in days the worries that literally brought her to her knees. On her way she did not meet any vampire, at least not one she could assign to Marcel's group.

When it was already dark, she stopped in front of a bar. She had never been to such a shop before, but at some point it was always the first time and she couldn't know when she would come outside again. So, without thinking long and hard, she stepped in and ran purposefully towards the bar. She just tried not to let her insecurity show.

"Welcome to the Rousseau," a blonde bartender greeted with a friendly smile, before she looked at the teenager: "What can I do for the young lady? She swallowed and answered instinctively: "A glass of Coke, please." She had never drunk alcohol before, so she had no idea what it might do to her. "The woman smiled friendly at the girl and then turned her back to process her order. Before she did, however, she caught a glimpse of the employee's name tag. The name 'Camille O'Connell' was written on it.

Suddenly a deep voice sounded beside her: "What's a pretty woman like that doing alone in a bar like this?" She turned her head around and looked right into the face of a man. He had pierced cheekbones and brown eyes with a dark shadow. His eyebrows were as dark brown as his hair and on his lips there was a charming grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette man strolled slowly through the streets of the city, hoping to make progress with his revenge plan. On the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans I had already thought about his first steps, but there was something wrong. Something was missing! As if he had forgotten something or someone.

But he had planned for all his siblings. Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and last but not least Niklaus. The first thing he felt at the thought of the original hybrids was a stabbing pain in a special place in their hearts. But this feeling had nothing to do with love. Instead, it made clear nothing but the pain he felt when his brother slowly drilled the blade of the White Oak Ash Dagger into his heart full of pleasure. Only at the thought of one of these many times hate spread in him. His brother had to suffer for what he had done to his family over the centuries and he would gladly play the angel of revenge.

The longer he pushed himself through the crowds on the streets, the stronger his saliva flow became. For a moment he stopped and had to fight with himself not to cover his ears. The throbbing of the hearts that pumped the blood through the bodies of the people around him was simply too loud. People were so tender and fragile.

To escape the hustle and bustle of the street, he fled to a nearby bar. Fortunately, even at such a late hour of the day, the bar was relatively empty. There were one or two people, but among some of them he could recognize vampires.

He slowly approached the bar and dropped onto a bar stool. He hummed his order to a waiter and tried to suppress his thirst for blood. Hopefully a good glass of bourbon would at least satisfy his desire a little.

While he waited, a girl sank next to him on another bar stool and started talking to a bartender. He watched the teenager closely. Her long brown hair fell open over her shoulders and her tender body was in a white dress that only made her look more fragile. Her facial expression told him that she had never been in this building before. She looked around with excitement and watched the people around her. The only one she didn't seem to see was Kol.

So he decided to draw her attention deliberately. Because he had to give that she made an interesting impression on him.

"What is a pretty woman like that doing alone in a bar like this," he asked after a few seconds. Instantly she turned around to him and let her gaze wander over his body. While he faced her gaze, he used the chance to look her in the eye. He had always been of the opinion that the eyes formed a gate to the soul. But she seemed to be able to protect herself from his inquiring gaze, for he could learn nothing about her.

"She got herself a drink," she explained within seconds and then took the glass from the bartender, whom she thanked briefly. These words brought back his thirst for blood and his gaze wandered to her carotid artery, which pulsated firmly. He lowered his gaze, but could hardly think of anything else. Surely her blood was a real delicacy and he could really imagine what it would feel like to taste it.

"Does she want a second one," he asked and gave her a charming grin, hoping she would accept his offer. "No, thank you," he tilted his head slightly, already closing a bank note over the counter for the employee and then stood up from the stool: "She's leaving now." As she walked towards the door, he couldn't help but watch her. Should he follow her?


	3. Chapter 3

She left the bar quickly and tried not to look back. This guy was kind of weird. Being chatted up by some man was definitely not part of her plan for the evening. The sun had already set and she hoped that Marcel's vampires had other plans that night than to roam the streets. Otherwise she would have to be careful and she just wanted to enjoy the night.

She was about to step into an alleyway where a noise could be heard behind her. It took a few seconds, but then she was able to arrange it with the super speed of the vampires. She swallowed easily, but then just went on and tried not to let anything show.

Her heart started beating faster anyway and she accelerated her pace slightly. Marcel's entourage wouldn't be able to hurt her - after all she was under Marcel's protection - but she still wasn't out to hit one of them.

When she had almost left the alleyway behind and saw the next main street, she suddenly felt a cold breeze behind her and the soft sound was heard again. She didn't have to turn around to know that it had to be one of them who had positioned himself behind her.

But before she could run, a cold hand lay on her shoulder, preventing her from escaping. Her heart beat firmly against her chest and she hoped the vampire would not hear.

The hand on her shoulder was ice-cold and chased a cold shiver down her spine.

"You seemed to be in a real hurry right now," a voice rang out behind her that she could immediately assign. She swallowed heavily and lowered her gaze hoping to gain enough concentration to use her powers.

"Don't you want to look at me", she knew how deceptive the friendly tone of the man must be, but still turned around. Perhaps then he would spare her. So she slowly turned around and looked into his eyes, which had taken on a wild expression.

"What do you want? asked the witch and tried not to avoid his gaze, not to show any weakness. His grip did not loosen and she already felt bruises forming.

"What probably every vampire wants," a smug grin appeared on his lips. Before she could answer, he pushed her hair aside to catch a glimpse of her carotid artery. Then he put one hand on her back and bent over her neck.

Slowly he knocked his teeth into her flesh. It only took a few seconds. The girl's blood began to come out within seconds. He couldn't help but taste the sweet, warm liquid and enlarge the wound. Enjoying he closed his eyes and enjoyed drinking from her.

She froze from her rigidity before he even started drinking and tried to tear herself away from him. But the vampire was too strong. She clenched her hands to fists and she couldn't suppress a painful scream as he hit his teeth into her flesh. Her fingernails were piercing firmly into her palms and she pinched her eyes together.

After a while, she felt her dizziness turn black in front of her eyes for a few seconds. The powers left her slowly and she stopped defending herself. Her hope that he would still let go of her became smaller and smaller with every second that passed. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and didn't last when her eyes closed by themselves.

A suffocating darkness spread around her and her consciousness faded as her heart rate slowed down.


	4. Chapter 4

As she began to sink more and more in his arms, he released himself from her neck and wrapped his arms around her so that she would not sink to the ground. He gently put one hand on his cheek and watched her female features for a few seconds.

He had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time. However, thanks to Klaus, he had spent a long time asleep and with a dagger in his heart. Really many people had not been accommodated in this time anyway. But he could not deny that he liked it.

It took a few seconds, but then he realized that she must have lost consciousness. So he put a hand on her back and lifted it up. Her blood slowly ran down her neck and stained his jacket a bit more every second, but that didn't bother him much. At that moment he was just looking for a safe place to hide it. For although the thought made him feel strange, he had to get rid of it somehow. After all, he could hardly afford anybody to tell Niklaus about Kol's arrival in the city ahead of time. That would fragment his whole plan.

In order to avoid the curious eyes of the people who were still hanging around in the streets at that time, he passed a few alleys. After a few minutes they led him to a small building that reminded him of a church.

Without hesitation, he accelerated his pace, but stopped outside the doors and used his vampire hearing to find out if there was anyone inside the church. Since nothing was heard, he decided to open the doors and enter.

Arriving inside, he quickly closes the door behind him to avoid unnecessary attention and now examines the large room in which he stands.

In fact, it was a church, which could easily be seen from the benches and the altar. A bad feeling spread through him. He had never really been a believer and knew exactly that his ancestors could not stand him. So everything that had anything to do with witches caused a bad feeling in him. After all, he was just back from the dead and really looking forward to returning to the other side.

So he walked the corridor between the benches and stopped after a few seconds. There he decided to put the young woman in his arms. Then he moved a bit away from her and looked at her for a few seconds. Could he really just leave her lying here?

He quickly tried to remind himself that he was not worried about other people. That's why that shouldn't be the case now. He did not switch off his humanity, but tried to put his feelings aside and then disappeared from the building within seconds and was on his way to the house where he had lived with his brothers and sisters before. The girl's screams, as he sucked them out, echoed relentlessly in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Davina opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling above her. It took a few seconds, but then she realized that she was not in the attic of the church. But where was she then?

She rose a little bit, only to sink back into the pillows a few seconds later. Something could not be right. The last thing she remembered was the face of a vampire sucking the blood out of her body.

Instinctively, her hand wandered to the spot on her neck where the supernatural creature had knocked his teeth into her flesh. But no traces seem to be left behind. But she couldn't remember that the vampire had healed.

She pushed her blanket aside and slowly got out of bed. Where she was and what had happened was a mystery to her. Davina needed answers urgently. As she looked down at herself, she noticed that she was still dressed in the same dress as the day before.

A little afraid, she opened the door of the room and stuck her head out. When she looked into the hallway, she realized that she had been here before. Instantly she left the fear and breathed relaxed. This wasn't really her favourite place, but it could have been worse.

She stepped on the railing and looked down into the courtyard of the Mikaelson Abattoir. There splashed an elegantly crafted fountain that perfectly matched the Mikaelson family.

The thought of the hybrids that lived here made a shiver running down her spine. Hopefully he wasn't there, but only his sister Rebekah. Klaus was the family member of the Mikaelsons that she could at least suffer from. He was unscrupulous and cared nothing for anyone but himself.

His siblings, on the other hand, were much more honourable. Although one could not say that they were good, Elijah and Rebekah had something human about them, even if they tried to hide it over and over again. She knew that there were two others, but fortunately she hadn't met them yet.

Suddenly loud voices reached her ears and it only took a few seconds until she could assign one of them to Marcel. She followed the sounds to the source and pushed open the door behind which the vampires seemed to have entrenched themselves.

She pushed the door handle down without hesitation, but the doors didn't open. Instead, they remained tightly locked. She turned her palms against the doors, closed her eyes and muttered incomprehensible words for a moment. A few seconds later, with the help of her magic, the doors jumped open and she could see a group of people walking around the room gesticulating wildly.

For a few seconds she watched the situation unnoticed and registered all three Mikaelsons and Marcel discussing loudly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, attracting Rebekah Mikaelson's attention. She then gently pulled on Marcel's shirt and drew his attention to the young witch in the entrance.

When he turned to her, her heart began to beat faster and she was already preparing herself for a thunderstorm.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marcel's gaze turned to her, however, his facial expression became surprisingly soft and he ran towards her without hesitation: "Davina! He held her tightly in his arms and seemed as if he would never want to let her go again. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the closeness of the man she called her father.

After a few endless moments, they separated again, and he cautiously put her face in his hands and looked carefully into her arms: "Are you okay? "Ye-Yes, I think so," she replied a little hesitantly and lowered her gaze: "But how? Her hand again demonstratively wandered to her neck.

"I found you bleeding in the church and healed you directly," he gently stroked one of her brown strands from her face: "Then I brought you here so that you would be safe for now. Another vampire would hardly dare attack you here." She nodded, but she didn't feel safe.

To her astonishment, Rebekah approaches at this moment and kneels next to Marcel: "Say, Davina. Who attacked you exactly?

For a moment the eyebrows of the brunettes were rising and she looked at Rebekah's face for a few seconds: "A man with dark hair and brown eyes. That was all she could remember at the time.

"Oh, what a good description," came a comment from Klaus, but the other participants ignored it. Marcel took the teenager's hand and pulled it to a sofa she dropped onto. Although Marcel had healed her, she felt exhausted and exhausted. "Why do you care?" She leaned against the sofa back and looked at the vampires. "Listen, Davina," Elijah now spoke, who, unlike the others, seemed relatively neutral: "There's a rumour going around the city since yesterday." "A rumour?" she asks sceptically. Nothing had penetrated her ears, but as a rule it did anyway. After all, this was the first day she had moved down from the attic and that wasn't exactly a good ending.

"According to some witches, a vampire left several bloodless corpses on the streets of the city that night," Rebekah continued gently. But Davina was immediately aware that they must also be counting the girl as one of the victims. The only difference is that Davina survived thanks to Marcel. "And you have a guess who it could be," shared her thoughts with the others.

Rebekah, Elijah and even Marcel lowered their eyes to avoid her. Klaus, however, took a step towards her. He had buried his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and tried to make a relaxed impression. His gaze, however, was full of rage: "We think that the murderer is Kol Mikaelson, our dear brother".

As soon as the original hybrid had pronounced the name, the door blew open once more and a Davina all too well-known man gave a charming smile to those present: "Did I hear my name there?


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah was the first to awaken from shock. "Kol, what are you doing here?" Her voice was shrill and the shock was clear to hear. Davina recognized him immediately and felt her whole body cramping. Again a slight wave of pain twitched through her and she noticed how her magic awakened inside her.

She quickly lowered her gaze and tried to hide his presence. But she could feel his gaze on her skin. "Didn't you know yet", she heard the crunching of the wooden planks under his feet as he strolled to an armchair and let himself fall on it: "I'm back". "We can see that," Klaus replied sniffily.

"Oh, Niklaus," Kol Mikaelson sounded amused: "Did you really think I would remain dead forever? "Of course not," Elijah intervened and crossed his arms in front of his chest: "But we had hoped for another century without you."

"No no no, Elijah. Is that what you say to your brother?" he rebuked the man in the suit, played offended. However, Elijah did not even mention it: "What do you want? "I wanted to visit my family," he replied. Davina, who was still shocked by the revelation that she had almost been killed by Kol Mikaelson, did not believe a word he said. The Mikaelsons did not visit her family or other people without reason.

"And along the way you had a snack or two," Marcel's voice sounded threatening and he took a step towards Davina. She needed this to raise her gaze again and look the original vampire straight in the eye. She had expected no reaction, but something changed in his posture, her eyes met.

He only shrugged his shoulders to answer: "Maybe. Even if he did, why do you care? Have you gained a conscience, Gerard? "You're right," the interviewee gave the man a look of death: "Normally I don't care about that. However, I don't want you to attack the population of my city. There are rules here and they apply especially to you Mikaelsons." In a soothing gesture, Rebekah put her hand on Marcel's shoulder and held him back a bit.

"Your city? Has anyone risen up there?" the dead man provoked Niklaus Adoptivsohn with friends. "Hold back, Kol," Elijah reports, the only one who seemed to keep a clear head in peace. "As you like," Kol raised his hands defensively and began to tip his chair back and forth: "But if you don't want to believe me, it's your fault. This time I only have good intentions."

"Who believes it", with these words and a contemptuous facial expression Davina's foster father stepped towards the door: "I will now help my vampires to get rid of the corpses. Get rid of him until I get back." Before he left the room, he took a look at Rebekah and asked the blonde to take care of Davina while he was away.

"It's enough for me, too," Klaus said, who for a long time had only watched quietly: "You'll take care of it." "What? where are you going?" Rebekah asked indignantly about being left behind with the others. "I look after Hayley and use the favor of the hour to warn her of this bastard," the hybrid strolled toward the door.

"We both know who the real bastard is here, don't we, Niklaus?" Kol threw his brother one last time against his head with a broad grin on his lips before he disappeared from the room.

Now all eyes were on Elijah as everyone in the room knew he was the only one who tended to give family members a second chance. He grinded the jaws hard, showing the bystanders that his brain was working at full speed.

After a few quiet minutes, he lifted his head and looked at his remaining brother inquiring: "Why did you do it? "What did you do?" he sounded helpless. "Why did you kill all these people", Elijah crossed his arms strained in front of his chest: "It's normal that a few people have to die when you show up somewhere, but I call that a considerable number. And you didn't save a single one, although you would have had the means."

"Everything has its price, brother," he lowered his gaze: "Besides, not all of them are dead." From the corner of his eye he looked over at Davina and noticed how her body cramped when Elijah broached the subject.

"Leave her out of this," Rebekah warns, hissing and putting a hand on Davina's shoulder. At the touch the young witch flinched uncontrollably.

"What was the price of your resurrection," Elijah insisted on an answer. "My thirst for blood," suddenly Col's voice became unusually unsure: "It was amplified." "But that doesn't mean that you couldn't have saved anyone," Elijah debilitates this excuse without batting an eye.

"You shouldn't learn about my arrival prematurely", the man put his head crooked, but didn't grin as he actually intended. There was something that stopped him. People would probably call it guilt, but that was something Kol had put off centuries ago.

"That is so typical," Rebekah commented on his words. Typically Mikaelson, Davina agreed with her inwardly, but kept these words to herself.

"And you want us to find the right solution to this problem for you," the man in the suit continued to filter out the newcomer's intention. "No, I have to deal with that on my own," he denied quickly and honestly. Nevertheless, Elijah, Rebekah, and Davina were in complete agreement with one thing at their deepest core. He was not here without a reason!


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you have a minute?" Marcel's voice resounded from the other side of the room Davina had occupied in the Mikaelsons' house. She raised her eyes and I bit her lip. Would the expected teaching follow that she should not have left the church? For a few seconds, she thought about not letting him in, but then took heart. After all, he had been the one who had saved her from death. In addition, she had earned a good lecture. He had finally instructed her not to go out into the city.

"Yes, come in," she said in a thin voice and watched as the door opened. The dark-skinned man stuck his head inside and gave her a loving smile. This gesture made her heart beat slower again and the girl herself became a little more self-confident.

Since she made no effort to send him out again, he stepped in completely, closed the door behind him and stopped next to the bed she was sitting on. "May I sit down?" he pointed to the mattress. She nodded quietly and waited for him to settle down.

For a few seconds the two just looked at each other quietly, studying the other. Davina didn't know what to say but that she was sorry.

But before she could open her mouth, he broke his silence and carefully grabbed her hand: "I'm glad you're all right". How true his words were was reflected in his eyes. She even thought she could recognize small tears, which he blinked away immediately: "I could never have forgiven myself in my life if I had lost you".

She lowered her gaze: "So you're not angry?" "In the beginning I was quite angry," he began to explain and she swallowed: "But then I talked to Rebekah and only she could make it clear to me that I had almost locked you up and left you no more room for yourself.

At that moment she was just grateful to the blonde Mikaelson for her help. Because she was absolutely right. Davina had felt trapped and last night had been her unplanned escape from her own prison. She would take the next chance to thank Rebekah for standing by her. Honestly, this was not the first time the vampire had supported her.

"Nevertheless, I could have talked to you," she remarked. Marcel nodded, "You could have actually done that, but I haven't been there for you much lately. Only now have I realized that I have placed my obligations to the city above my responsibilities to you."

She was silent when she realized that this was indeed the case. The two had actually lost sight of each other in the past and had hardly spent any time. That thought struck them like a blow.

When she didn't answer, he took the initiative: "I want us to be closer again, Davina". His gaze became loving and he stroked his thumb gently over the back of her hand: "For now, we'll both stay here and then we'll see how it's done, but I'll promise to give you more freedom again as long as you promise not to go it alone anymore".

"Thank you, Marcel," she approached him a little closer and embraced him. At that moment all the horrors of the two days had disappeared and she enjoyed the familiar that the man radiated. "I love you, Davina," he whispered and she replied the same words straight away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Davina", when Rebekah's voice rang out, the person in question flinched and dropped the black pen. "Yes," she asked a little surprised by the disturbance. Marcel had taken her canvases, pens and some clothes from the attic, but she had been alone ever since.

"Can I come in," she asked, but did not wait for an answer, but entered directly. But this was not wrong for the girl. There was a good chance that she would bring news that Kol wanted to disappear again, and that was nothing the young Claire witch wanted to miss.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready," Rebekah told her without further ado, waiting for the girl's reaction. "I should eat with you", she sounded pretty surprised. Klaus hadn't really appreciated her presence. "Of course", she gave her an encouraging smile: "You're something like Marcel's daughter and you're part of the family."

"Really?", she raised her eyebrows. Slowly the suspicion became stronger that Rebekah and Elijah felt guilty and tried to make up for what their brothers had done in the past with regard to her. "Of course, do you think we would starve any inhabitant of this city. Davina preferred not to answer these questions. Rebekah noticed this and tilted her head, but said nothing about it.

Instead she took a look at the picture in Davina's hands. "Did you know that Klaus also paints?" she asked the girl friendly. Davina looked at her in amazement. She really wasn't aware of that and this fact caused confusion in her. Something as Graz-like and harmless as painting did not suit the brutal man at all. "No, I didn't know that," she sounded noticeably surprised and looked down on her work of art.

For a few seconds they both looked at the picture, which only sprayed with negative feelings. But then Rebekah spoke a long time: "I'll leave you alone now, but please don't forget to come down". "I will," she promised, since it was a really friendly gesture from the original vampire family.

"Thank you", she gave her a happy smile and disappeared from her field of vision. Davina remained alone with herself. After some time she rose, let the picture disappear in the bedside drawer. Then she went to the wardrobe, which was still empty, and took the bag filled with clothes that Marcel had brought her. Since according to Marcel she would stay here a little longer, it would be advisable to keep her things in the closet. The girl was usually rather tidy and liked to have quick access to the most important things. The Mikaelsons wouldn't have given anything.

When she was finished, she changed her clothes as she had been wearing this dress since yesterday. She decided on a black dress and put on some relatively deep high heels in the same color. She didn't usually wear these, but she liked to make an exception at special events. And this was in any case a special occasion. After all, the Mikaelsons didn't exactly invite you to a meal every day, which you shouldn't end up with as a meal yourself. Anyway, she hoped that this was the case.


	10. Chapter 10

Kol had been sitting at the table for a long time when Davina entered the courtyard where they ate. He wasn't necessarily keen on spending time with his family, but only then would they believe that he had good intentions.

As soon as Davina came into his field of vision, he raised his head attentively. His family had engaged in a lively conversation and barely noticed the girl, but Kol, who had not taken part, discovered her as soon as she set foot off the stairs.

He couldn't help but look at her with interest. She wore a black dress that suited her very well and the matching high heels.

She seemed strangely insecure, but Kol couldn't blame her for that. If you weren't a vampire, you probably didn't want to eat with the Mikaelsons. After all, the parties where the vampires ended up leaving countless corpses were known all over New Orleans.

At the thought of these celebrations, his thirst for blood awakened again. But he had already used a human just an hour ago. Slowly he began to curse his resurrection. He tried to drive this thought away quickly on his head so as not to let anything show.

Davina let herself fall onto the last free chair and then took a look around. Apparently all were gathered. Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and unfortunately Kol, as well as a dark-haired woman she had never met before.

"Well, then we can start now", Elijah gave the teenager a friendly smile and then nodded towards the unknown: "Since you probably don't know each other yet, I'll introduce you. Davina, this is Hayley Marshall. Hayley, this young lady is Davina Claire."

Hayley nodded to her with a friendly smile and Davina returned the gesture. But Elijah's words resounded in Kol's head. Claire? Claire as in Claire - witches. At that thought he had to swallow. The Claire witches were known in New Orleans, but he didn't know that she was part of that family. But why was she with Marcel?

He took his cup in his hand and drank some sips of the cold animal blood inside. But before continuing to think about Davina, he put his focus on Hayley. What was the woman's connection to his family?

"May I ask a question?" he asked and leaned back on his chair. "You already have," Klaus replied cynically and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Again Kol decided to ignore his brother and turned to Elijah instead: "Why is she here? Did Klaus adopt anyone else?

Rebekah automatically avoided Kol's gaze and Elijah also hesitated. Should they really tell their brother what Hayley was all about or would it be better to leave him ignorant? Probably the latter, but Elijah wanted to believe that Kol had really improved and therefore decided to give the original vampire a small advance of trust.

However, before Elijah could speak, Hayley answered, "I'm pregnant." Immediately, Col's eyebrow rose and he wondered what this had to do with the Mikaelsons. After all, vampires couldn't have children. "From Klaus," she added as she noticed Col's perplexed gaze.

Instantly, his facial expression changed and showed his amazement at this information: "What? How can that be possible? "That's a good question," Hayley replied with a grin. The young woman became more likeable to him with every second: "Klaus is half a werewolf and that must have been the reason" She shrugged her shoulders and then began to eat. Kol stopped with his mouth open and still looked around puzzling. He could never have imagined that something like this would be possible. But this thought set a whole new train of thought in motion in him.


End file.
